Jealousy
by Passivity
Summary: Men will get violently possessive when jealous, women... Unleash hell when made so. O jealousy! Thou magnifier of trifles. Wouldst thou spare thee from thy wrath?


_**A/N:** Inspired by the totally random, yet brilliant event where Chris and Soon indirectly declares Shun as their new leader by calling him "Boss"._

_I think it's funny that Shun unknowingly got himself a harem without even trying. And, of course, I couldn't help but throw Alice into the mix to see just how it'll turn out XP._

_Also, Shun and Alice dating and having a 'not so innocent' relationship is not canon... It's my own head-canon so don't expect to see that in the show since, up until now, Alice is still put on a bus and has yet to appear._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-000-<strong>_

This was a sight that she did not like seeing.

The first and only chance that she had to come over and see Shun battling in Bakugan Interspace before going home and spending the rest of her year studying to get into that school that she wanted, and this was the scene that welcomed her.

The sight of Shun in a cafe, with two other girls fawning over and servicing him.

Not that it was something that she's never seen before, but…

This was the first time that she's seen him smiling at another girl. Two of them at that.

Shun was sitting at a two-seater table, legs crossed with one of the aforementioned girls on each side of his shoulders. They were looking over a menu, eyes glued to its shimmering, plastic covered surface until one, the short blonde one started poking it in a gesture that resembled something that Julie would do whenever she found a cute little top that she really liked. "Boss! Boss! Try this one! Like, I heard from a friend that it was really good!"

"Ah yes. I've had that before. The taste is quite exquisite." The second girl, one with auburn hair and a sense of clothing style that even beat her own, leaned over, laying a hand on Shun's shoulder to see for herself, and confirm, the product of choice. This one looked much more modest, with a vocabulary that was much more refined than the other girl beside her. "Should I go call for the waiter now?"

"Not yet. I still haven't decided."

And so the two girls began bickering over which drink, dish and appetizers he should choose. They clung onto him like monkeys on their favorite tree vying for the last and most delectable fruit. The kicker was that Shun didn't seem to mind…

Didn't seem to notice how the to girls held on to him, or how close they were getting to his face.

… It took her years to get him to open up… So what in the name of God was going on here?

"Booossss! Soon's being mean to me!"

"Stop imagining such things, Chris. I've done no such thing."

…

It wasn't that she was jealous.

No.

Definitely not.

Neither was she that type of person, nor was her trust in Shun that low for her to suspect him of cheating.

"Now she's yelling at me! Oh, save me boss!"

"I am most definitely not! Perhaps if you stopped flailing around in such an inane manner then maybe I wouldn't have to reprimand you!"

"Nyeeh! You just want to get on the boss' good side!" Cue childish tongue exposing and an argument that was just one word away from turning into an all out cat fight. Shun just sat there, just reading that menu for the umpteenth time, neither noticing her behind them nor paying attention to the two girls that were verbally declaring war at each other for his approval. By then, they'd caught the attention of the entire café and the two girls didn't even spare a glance at the beautiful redhead that stood just a few steps away from where they were standing.

Alice couldn't help but feel invisible.

Here she was, supposedly going on an impromptu date with her boyfriend whom she hadn't seen in months, but the moment that she steps into their set meeting place, she finds him surrounded by these two.

...

First he refuses to let go of brawling. Then he moved to Bayview in America to follow after Dan, DAN! Not her! He didn't even bother thinking about her alone in Russia! Barely even called, wrote to her or made contact with her, and now this!

"Boss likes me better!"

"What a bold assumption, one that I find highly unlikely!"

…

Alright, now that was it.

She frowned and put her foot down, literally. The sound that the solid heel of her Mary Jane produced as it hit the carpeted floor of the café was loud enough to cause everyone, including the bickering girls, to fall silent and look at her, but muffled enough by the plush floor covering for Shun not to notice anything out of the ordinary.

She huffed and held her nose up high as she walked and forced the two girls to step aside to make room for her to pass through to the very person that they'd been fighting over just a few seconds ago.

The next thing that Alice did caused Chris to become unnervingly peeved, whereas Soon found herself gawking at the very act.

Alice placed her hands on Shun's shoulders, massaging them before sliding one down along his chest and hugging him by the shoulders with the other. She bent her body forward to place a light kiss on his cheek. And when Shun turned to look at her with shocked eyes, she caught that gaze with her own that screamed bloody murder and spoke volumes of her unbidden wrath.

All of a sudden his throat went dry and he forcibly swallowed his own spit.

"A-Alice? When did you-?"

"Hi Shun~. Would you care to explain who these two harlots are? If not, then I hope you don't mind being abstinent for the remainder of my visit~."

"..!"

It was time to set her boyfriend, and his priorities, straight.

"HARLOTS? You have the nerve to-!" Alice heard the two forgotten ladies' yell and just peered over them from her shoulders, and gave them a smile that forced a cold chill to run along the length of their spines, Shun's included.

"Do we have a problem?" And unfortunately for Chris and Soon, Alice decided that, as someone who was probably a couple of years their senior, she'd deal with them later, and show them just how similar she was to her long gone counterpart, Masquerade, when it came to exacting her revenge.

Shun wasn't an exception.

_**-000-**_

_**-00-**_

_**-0-**_

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> I can see Alice as the type to be dangerous when provoked. It's always the quiet and seemingly innocent ones, no?_


End file.
